User blog:GameboyAdv/Why Superman is fucking AWESOME!
As you all know, Goku vs Superman 2 went live yesterday and it was fucking awesome! Especially when they had the live actors that was super funny! Anyway, I've seen Superman get wrongfully shat on more than Aquaman and Hawkeye combined, for being "too OP". Well here's why I disagree Disclaimer: You don't have to like to like Superman, but I'm gonna say why I think he's a good character 1. Superman's outcomes are predictable Ok lets be real here, lots of times in stories, the heroes win no matter what. It's not a Superman thing. It's also a Batman thing. Even if he loses once, you know he's just gonna find a way to beat whatever bad guy tries to attack Gotham. It's also a Sailor Moon thing(seriously, Superman is formulaic and Sailor Moon isn't?). Not to mention Superman does have to try to take down his enemies, which I'll get to in a bit 2. Why Superman is more than about beating the hell out of people This one ties in with the last one. Superman's story is not about fighting to be the best like Goku. He's an ideal. Not to mention a story of a God living amongst men. That's why I hate how Superman and Wonder Woman are in a relationship now. His relationship with Lois, as well as him eating and drinking like the rest of us, is symbolic of how he tries to fit in, to not be a stranger. He doesn't hide his face because he wants people to trust him and be a part of the world he was sent to protect. 3. Superman's rogues gallery is OP as fuck too Like how Batman's rogues gallery is composed mainly of normal people Batman can fight, Superman's gallery is filled with characters just as strong as he is that he can fight. Let's run though some shall we? Darkseid: Galaxy level threat at the least, MFTL, Galaxy level durability, Omega Beams, etc. General Zod: Any power Superman has, Zod has it in the same power, except Zod never holds back like Superman does Doomsday: Has boney appendages that evolved specifically to cut through Kryptonian skin. Imperiex: Universal Level threat(Note: Superman didn't survive any universe busting attack to my knowledge but even still) You think someone like Batman could fight any of these guys solo? Nope. 4. Personality Superman does have a personality. He stands for truth, justice and the American way, he wants to protect the planet, and live among us in peace. He constantly struggles in an internal battle of home and heritage. Think about it from his point of view: Your planet was destroyed, leaving few of your people left alive, sent to a completely different world before without even knowing your family. That would be pretty devastating wouldn't it? But hey, since Supes is strong compared to separate universes, he's too OP and he sucks right? Alright thanks for sticking through with me. Hope you agree with me but if not, I wont force it upon you. Category:Blog posts